Me, You, and Rain
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Kau pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Dan saat kau merasakan hal itu, kau akan mencintai seseorang dengan sepenh hati. Lalu, bisa saja hal lain akan terjadi. Kau mungkin akan dikhianati. Saat itu terjadi, kau akan merasa seharusnya tak pernah mengenal namanya. Karena saat nama itu disebut kembali, dadamu akan terasa luka, napasmu akan terasa sesak. MinYoonTae. BTS Fict! BL DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Me, You, and Rain

.

Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

.

Drama.

.

T

.

Castnya bukan punya saya, cerita ini diadaptasi dari tulisannya Om yang sukses selalu bikin saya gamon kembali yang sedikit saya tambah dan kurangi dibeberapa bagian. Kl gasuka gaseneng, bilang aja/close tabs. Ini BL, why? Cause i love BL, lebih bisa dapet feelnya. Maapkeun kalo castnya ini-ini ae ga berubah cem ultraman. Saya cinta yoon-min-tae cem tragedi di rpw . typo? Biasa lah namanya manusia. Happy Reading ya.

.

" ** _Kau pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Dan saat kau merasakan hal itu, kau akan mencintai seseorang dengan sepenh hati. Lalu, bisa saja hal lain akan terjadi. Kau mungkin akan dikhianati. Saat itu terjadi, kau akan merasa seharusnya tak pernah mengenal namanya. Karena saat nama itu disebut kembali, dadamu akan terasa luka, napasmu akan terasa sesak_** "

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung POV

Setiap pagi aku selalu bertemu dengannya, laki-laki seputih salju dengan bibir sewarna peach bersurai sehitam malam di persimpangan jalan depan kompleks perumahan ini. Selalu dan hampir sama dengan ekspresi yang terlihat, errr...sendu dan kosong. Dirinya bahkan hampir tidak pernah senyum kepada setiap orang yang melihatnya, bertatapan dengannya serta menyapanya. Entahlah dari pukul berapa laki-laki manis itu duduk disitu, sebuah halte bus yang terhitung cukup tua. Yang jelas saat aku berangkat kuliah pukul delapan pagi, dirinya sudah terlihat duduk disana, dengan pandangan yang sama. Sekali lagi kuulangi, sendu dan kosong.

.

Bahkan, saat hari minggu sekali pun, saat aku berjalan mengelilingi komplek dengan sepeda ku, sebut saja dia kuki. Well-aku senang menamai setiap barang yang aku punya, tujuannya? Agar lebih bisa menyanyangi barang itu, oke kembali lagi pada laki-laki seputih salju itu. Dia masih saja betah duduk disana. Di kursi yang sama pula. Beberapa kali matanya bertatapan dengan mataku, tapi tetap saja dia diam membisu layaknya patung. Hanya pandangan sendu dan kosong yang ia berikan padaku. Aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya agar bisa menyapanya. Hanya senyum kotak milikku yang bisa ku hadirkan.

.

Pagi ini aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk duduk disampingnya. Menyandarkan kuki-sepedaku pada tiang halte. Dia hanya diam saat aku mulai duduk disampingnya, tdak ada reaksi apapun yang dia berikan padaku.

.

"Selamat pagi"

.

Dia masih saja diam, matanya menatap jalanan yang masih sepi di hadapan kami.

.

"Boleh aku berbicara denganmu?"

.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali, oke ini pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah aku tanyakan pada seseorang selama aku bernapas,

.

"Maaf jila aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Aku juga sudah lama melihatmu betah sekali duduk di sini, setiap pagi". Aku menatap jalanan yang lengang di hari Minggu.

.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku kembali, sial aku seperti bermonolog sendiri

.

Laki-laki manis dengan mata sipit itu menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Menatapku kosong dan sendu. Lalu menganggukkan kepala. Pertanda ia membenarkan pertanyaanku. Ia menunggu seseorang.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, aku hanya diam disebelahnya yang juga terus diam. Kami juga tak saling melanjutkan percakapan dalam waktu yang lama. Sikapnya yang teramat dingin seperti es batu membuatku sedikit ragu untuk bertanya lebih banyak padanya.

.

Namun jujur saja, dia terlihat menawan meski dengan tatapan mata kosong dan sendu. Namun, ada satu hal yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan dibenakku setiap kali bertemu dengannya. "Mengapa dia selalu memakai baju berwarna hitam? Diantara sekian banyak warna kenapa harus hitam? Apa dia hanya memiliki banyak baju dengan satu warna? Apa hanya punya satu baju saja? Oke abaikan itu.

.

"Ehm, siapa namamu? Tanyaku pelan, aku tak mau ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiranku. Dan memilih untuk pergi, karena masih terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang akan kutanyakan padanya nanti.

.

"Namaku?" ia menunjuk dirinya, seperti orang yang lupa dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

"Iya, Namamu, siapa?"

.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan tak ingin mengingat namaku lagi".

.

"Kenapa? Bukankah nama adalah identitas seseorang? Lalu bagaimana cara orang lain yang baru bertemu denganmu memanggilmu jika kau saja tak ingin mengingat namamu?"

.

Dia terdiam sejenak.

.

"apalah arti nama. Jika suatu saat nanti kau hanya bisa mengenangnya. Kenangan yang akan membuat orang mencintaimu terluka sangat dalam"

.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti"

.

"Iya, untuk apa tahu namaku jika setelah kau tahu, kau hanya akan menceritakan hal-hal yang kadang tak pernah kuinginkan untuk kau ceritakan pada orang lain".

.

Jujur saja, aku semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak begitu lagi sendu. Namun, terlihat masih menyimpan sedih disana.

.

"Kau pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Dan saat kau merasakan hal itu, kau akan mencintai seseorang dengan sepenh hati. Lalu, bisa saja hal lain akan terjadi. Kau mungkin akan dikhianati. Saat itu terjadi, kau akan merasa seharusnya tak pernah mengenal namanya. Karena saat nama itu disebut kembali, dadamu akan terasa luka, napasmu akan terasa sesak"

.

Ia menundukkan kepala, di sudut matanya kulihat genangan kecil yang siap mengalir. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengalir seperti anak sungai. Namun, ia tetap menegarkan diri. Memperlhatkan padaku, ia tak apa-apa. Meski aku tahu, ada apa-apa disana.

.

Aku mulai mengerti kenapa ia belum juga mau menyebutkan namanya. Ada hal yang membuatnya terlalu serius untuk mengingat sebuah nama. Nama yang begitu berarti.

.

Aku kembali menatap kearah jalanan yang mulai banyak dilalui orang-orang. Biasanya jika hari mulai siang sudah banyak orang-orang pulang dari acara jalan sehat atau sekedar hanya berfoto kemudian menguploadnya ke sosial media, dengan caption olahraga, kenyataannya tidak begitu. Akh lupakan saja, mari berfokus pada laki-laki manis ini.

.

"Jika kau tak mau menyebutkan namamu, tak apa. Tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku dengan cara apa aku memanggilmu? Jujur saja aku merasa canggung jika harus memanggilmu dengan hei atau kau"

.

Dia menatapku, aku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuku yang tak gatal, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara.

.

"Apakah kau begitu ingin tahu namaku?"

.

"Sedangkan kau saja tak menyebutkan siapa namamu. Apakah kau adalah tipe orang yang selalu menunggu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu?"

.

Bagus Taehyung, kata-katanya sungguh tajam seperti silet yang baru saja dibeli. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa ia mengatakan ini padaku? Disisi lain aku yang mengajaknya berkenalan, iya sungguh tak etis bila aku tidak memberitahukan namaku pertama-tama.

.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Taehyung- Kim Taehyung"

.

Taehyung. Iya. Taehyung. Dia mengulang namaku seperti seorang siswa yang sedang menghapal pelajaran.

.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menyebutkan namamu?"

.

"Namaku Min Yoongi"

.

Min Yoongi POV

Hujan begitu deras malam ini. Aku dan Jimin terjebak didepan toko yang berada disekitaran jalan yang kami lalui. Malam ini, hari jadiku dengan Jimin. Tepat empat tahun kebersamaan kami menjalin suatu hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.

.

"Hyung, hujannya tak juga reda. Ini juga sudah malam. Bagaimana kita pulang?"

.

"Kita disini saja Jim. Kasihan dirimu, sudah basah seperti itu. Kita tunggu hujan reda saja. Lagipula aku masih ingin bersamamu, menikmati hujan ini"

.

"Tak apa-apa hyung? Kau yakin? Kalau hujannya sampai pagi bagaimana?"

.

"Tak apa Jim..."

.

Sesekali Jimin memainkan air hujan dengan jemarinya. Memercikkan ke wajahku, aku memekik dan kemudian membalasnya, tertawa bersama. Malam semakin larut, hujan tak reda. Jimin meremas tanganku yang mulai mendingin dan meniupnya agar menghangat.

.

Aku terdiam menatapnya, Jimin balas menatapku. Mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada tanganku. Hangat, itu yang dapat kurasakan sekarang.

.

Kim Taehyung POV

Sudah sejam lebih aku duduk disebelahnya. Hanya namanya saja yang berhasil ku ketahui, Min Yoongi. Langit yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi mendung, perlahan awan pun terlihat kelam.

.

"Sepertinya akan hujan lebat" aku menatap langit, "sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

.

Namun ia hanya diam saja dan anehnya wajahnya yang awalnya sendu berubah menjadi ceria. Terdapat lengkungan keatas pada bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, dan mengapa ia terlihat senang saat hujan turun.

.

"Kau penyuka hujan?" tanyaku penasaran, baiklah sepertinya aku tertarik padanya.

.

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, terlihat sangat menawan dimataku.

.

"Ayo pulang, kau bisa sakit jika berada disini saat hujan turun nanti. Halte ini tak cukup melindungimu dari hujan" tawarku

.

Dia menatapku, aku terdiam. Dibalik mata sipitnya terdapat orbs hitam yang mempesona. Sialan, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.

.

"Jika ingin pergi, pergilah. Aku masih ingin disini. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi"

.

"Dia? Siapa dia?" aku refleks bertanya

.

"Orang yang selalu kutunggu, ia pernah berjanji di tempat ini. Ia akan selalu bersamaku"

.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanyaku kembali, ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada kekasih seorang Min Yoongi. Menapa ia tega membuat makhluk seindah ini menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. Baik Taehyung baik, mari kita lanjutkan duduknya sejenak.

.

Yoongi mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat senang saat butir hujan mulai menerpa wajah putihnya. Indah, dan memesona. Itu yang kulihat. Dan aku ingin lebih lama lagi disini, menemani seseorang yang bernama Min Yoongi ini.

.

ToBeContinue...

.

Note kecil untuk pembaca:

Entahlah saya harus bilang apa, ini fict cuma adaptasi dari novelnya om yang selalu sukses bikin saya gamon sama mewek disela tugas kuliah sama gamon dari orang di dunia lain -_- . saya cuma nerapkan sistem 3M yang kaya kata dosen Analisis Real saya Melihat, Meniru, Menambah. Iya ceritanya saya tambah-tambahin sendiri. ini bukan curcolan kaya biasa. Kalo ketemu typo maapkeun saya manusia yang suka khilap liat jimin sama suga di blood sweat & tears era :' bawaannya pen cursing mulu da. Akhirnya bikin chapter-chapteran lagi. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan ini fict adaptasi dari novel yang ditambah dikit-dikit saudara-saudari.

Entahlah itu nasib si tehyung gimana, nanti saya pikirin sambil ngemper di depan gedung rektor sambil nyolong wifi. Kalo ada pihak yang ngerasa keberatan sama gasuka sama ini fict bilang aja, saya menerima kritik saran pujian bahkan bash./saya kebal dibash dosen didepan kelas/. Makasi buat yang uda nyempetin ngbuang waktu buat baca ini fict.

Ps. Ada yg anak pasca? Saya pengen tanya sesuatu. Tolong pm ya ;;;A;;;


	2. Chapter 2

Prev...

 _"_ _Dia kekasihmu?" tanyaku kembali, ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada kekasih seorang Min Yoongi. Menapa ia tega membuat makhluk seindah ini menunggu untuk waktu yang lama. Baik Taehyung baik, mari kita lanjutkan duduknya sejenak._

 _._

 _Yoongi mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat senang saat butir hujan mulai menerpa wajah putihnya. Indah, dan memesona. Itu yang kulihat. Dan aku ingin lebih lama lagi disini, menemani seseorang yang bernama Min Yoongi ini._

.

 **" _Kau pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Dan saat kau merasakan hal itu, kau akan mencintai seseorang dengan sepenh hati. Lalu, bisa saja hal lain akan terjadi. Kau mungkin akan dikhianati. Saat itu terjadi, kau akan merasa seharusnya tak pernah mengenal namanya. Karena saat nama itu disebut kembali, dadamu akan terasa luka, napasmu akan terasa sesak_ "**

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung POV

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Yoongi disini. Menikmati hujan berdua. Aku sudah telanjur jatuh padanya. Tak apalah bila aku harus berkenalan juga dengan kekasihnya setidaknya aku bisa melihat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya yang tak berotak itu.

.

Hujan turun semakin lebat. Jemari kurus Yoongi memainkan percikan hujan yang turun dari atap halte, rasanya aku ingin lebih lama disini menikmati karya Tuhan yang indah seperti ini. Kulit seputih salju, bibir sewarna peach, pipi sedikit berisi dan halus seperti sutera, jangan lupakan surai sewarna dengan pekatnya malam. Semakin memperindah tampilannya. Di depan kami, terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah berlarian menghindari hujan yang turun semakin deras saja. Aku terus menatap orang-orang yang sibuk dengan hujan didepanku.

.

Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. Aku juga memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia pahami tentang hujan. Namun setidaknya aku menikmatinya, asalkan berdua dengannya. Aku juga ikut memainkan jemariku diantara tetesan bening yang jatuh dari langit itu. Aku mulai menyukai kebiasaan seorang Min Yoongi.

.

Hampir setiap minggu aku menemuinya di halte ini. Yoongi masih saja menunggu seseorang yang hingga kini belum juga datang, atau mungkin saja memang tak akan pernah datang. Pernah ia bertanya padaku "Apakah setiap janji itu terkadang tidak untuk ditepati?" aku hanya bisa terdiam tak menjawab. Karena aku tak tau jawabannya.

.

Seperti pagi ini, hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi dan jatuh di atap halte ini seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, ya sekarang tengah memasuki musim penghujan disini jadi wajar saja sering hujan. Aku kembali menikmati hujan ini, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku menikmati momen bedua menikmati hujan bersama Yoongi. Namun jujur saja sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi aku justru ingin lebih banyak mengenal dirinya meskipun ia hanya berbicara satu atau bahkan dua kalimat saja.

.

Tentang mengapa ia selalu memakai baju berwarna gelap, tentang mengapa ia betah berjam-jam duduk diam dihalte ini, tentang mengapa ia langsung bisa tersenyum saat hujan seakan-akan sorot sendu dan kosong itu tak pernah ada. Semua hal tentang Min Yoongi selalu membuat rasa ingin tahuku memuncak. Dan satu lagi yang ingin selalu dan akan kucari tahu, yaitu, tentang kenapa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi?

.

Min Yoongi POV

Hujan turun tak berhenti. Aku dan Jimin masih terjebak di depan toko. Aku masih ingat hari itu empat tahun hari jadi kami. Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia malam itu.

.

Disela hujan turun, diantara hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Jimin mulai memelukku.

.

"Jim, kau berani melakukan satu hal untukku?"

.

"Melakukan apa hyung?"

.

"Berhujan Jim, aku ingin menikmati hujan ini sampai pulang kerumah"

.

"Tapi hujan terlalu lebat hyung, kau bisa sakit"

.

Sejenak, tak perlu banyak bicaara lagi akhirnya Jimin menarik tanganku dan berlari ketengah jalan membelah rinai hujan. Aku bahagia.

.

Beberapa saat kepalaku terasa pusing saat aku mencoba berdiri. Di depanku, terlihat halte di persimpangan komplek perumahan tempat aku tinggal. Aku bergerak, merangkak, mendekati Jimin yang terbaring dengan cairan pekat bercampur hujan yang berbau amis.

.

Tubuhnya tak berdaya, aku memeluknya. Kurasakan jemarinya memeluk punggungku.

.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung. Aku bahagia malam ini bersamamu. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu". Setelah itu pelukan Jimin mengendur dan terlepas, aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap tubuh basah Jimin. Mendadak aku merasa kosong, dingin dan hampa. Jimin...

.

Hujan semakin lebat seakan-akan berlomba untuk turun dari langit membasahi empat tahunku dengan Jimin. Aku percaya, Jimin akan memegang janjinya. Ia akan selalu ada di sini. Di hatiku. Karena itu aku akan terus menunggunya di halte ini, hanya untuk Jimin dan tidak akan ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikannya

.

Sebuah truk melaju kencang cepat meninggalkan kami dalam hujan dipertengahan malam itu.

.

Kim Taehyung POV

"Taehyung-ssi" sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Min Yoongi dan hujan. Ya, ia yang sedang kupikirkan untuk pertamakalinya memanggil namaku

.

"Ya?" hanya itu yang bisa jawab, terlihat sorot matanya kembali kosong dan sendu. Seperti bukan Yoongi yang biasanya.

.

"Jangan menyukaiku, jangan mencintaku juga. Sebab aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menunggunya disini, hanya dia dan tidak ada yang lain. Kau boleh pergi setelah ini Taehyung-ssi, kumohon dengan sangat aku tak akan mencintai orang lain selain dia"

.

Aku tercengang, takjub, kaget, shock. Ini pertamakalinya Yoongi berkata sepanjang ini dan ia menolakku sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku. Siapa yang ia maksud dengan dia? Bukankah si dia yang dimaksud Yoongi tak pernah datang, mengapa ia terus menunggu? Lalu mengapa ia tahu jika aku menyukainya, bukan mencintainya? Padahal aku belum pernah berkata apa-apa.

.

"Tak perlu heran aku tahu darimana Taehyung-ssi, semua jelas terlihat dari sorot matamu. Dia kekasihku, dia selalu akan ada disini maka dari itu aku menunggunya. Entah sampai kapan itu aku tak peduli, aku hanya akan menunggunya itu saja"

.

Aku menatapnya lekat, terlihat guratan kesedihan disana. Tatapan matanya kembali kosong dan sendu. Mungkinkah ia dikhianati? Atau mungkinkah kekasihnya sudah tidak ada lagi? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan dikepalaku, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar sebuah benturan benda keras dan pekikan orang. Aku tersadar dari lamunan kemungkinan-kemungkinanku. Disana kulihat Yoongi dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dan sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang meninggalkan Yoongi.

.

Aku berlari menghampirinya, menatap kosong tubuhnya yang mulai dikerumuni orang-orang, disatu sisi aku melihat seseorang sedang menelpon polisi dan ambulans, disisi lain aku melihat yang lainnya memandangi Yoongi dan ada juga yang mencari identitasnya. Aku hanya terdiam dengan pikiran kosong, lututku melemas dan terduduk disamping tubuh berdarah Yoongi

.

Tangan kurus itu bergerak perlahan memegang tanganku, pikiranku makin menjadi, mengapa ambulans terlalu lama, dan mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang berinisiatif untuk membawa Yoongi. Dan sialnya mengapa aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa sama sekali sekarang ini, seakan-akan mulutku terjahit kuat.

.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, akhirnya bukan aku yang menunggu, aku akan menemuinya, setelah ini" ucapnya pelan dan kemudian pegangan tangannya terlepas dari tanganku.

.

Yoongi...aku hanya bisa terdiam bak patung saat mendengar penuturan terakhirnya. Aku merasa kosong, hampa...

THE END

Note kecil untuk pembaca:

Ini akhir kisah yang saya tambahkan dari adaptasi cerita aslinya. Terimakasi uda mau baca, buat yang komen makasi, buat yang follow makasi banyak. Mau bash kritik saran pujian saya terima kok. Kalo ngerasa nggantung ga apa, soalnya cerita aslinya juga gantung. Saya mencoba buat bikin ending yang ga gantung sebab digantung itu ga enak. Kenapa sad ending? Saya lebih suka liat orang mati daripada liat orang patah hati sebenernya. Apalagi patah hati di dunia lain kek dunia sebelah -_- hmz saja patah hati gara gara rpw -_- Cuma lagi nyari kesibukan ditengah kesibukan jadi maba di pasca -_- tambah lagi kecebur di jurusan horror, emteka :'

Oiya dont call me thor author, call me DIP. Manggil sayang juga boleh :' /ngarep/ wks.

Sekian dari saya, kalau ada keperluan saran masukan bisa hubungi saya :v

btw, makasi buat yang uda follow, review sama fave. saya gabisa bales review soalnya tiap mau reply pasti invailid.

Ps. Yang anak pasca mana suaranyaaaa :v saya mau numpang tanya kaks :3

Pss. buat ponakannya gula, ini uda lanjut. ini endingnya. kamu salah dek :v

Psss. hamdalah bisa update gara-gara dosen ga masuk. makasi buat WiFi loket pasca-nya unesa yang cepetnya hmz sangat :v

Okesip see you next time yaaaaaa...


End file.
